


The Morning After

by LotheringHeights (redseeker)



Series: WoW Smut [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Mild Femdom, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redseeker/pseuds/LotheringHeights
Summary: After a night of carousing at the garrison inn, Archmage Khadgar wakes up in the Commander's bed... just in time for round two.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devcon03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devcon03/gifts).



> This is purely self-indulgent PWP, I wasn't going to post it but I figured why the hell not :)

Khadgar awoke as the first fingers of sunlight began to reach in through the window. He felt languid and rested, and for a moment he merely watched the small motes of dust float in the golden dawn rays, still half-asleep and feeling better than he remembered doing for years. Then his brain woke up a little more, and he realised he was not in his own bed chamber. 

He didn't recognise the room he was in now, and, come to think of it, he had no memory of how he got  t here. His body tensed up despite the soft, warm bed in which he lay. It wasn't just the confusion that made him freeze, but rather a sudden and unexpected sound: a snore. He slowly turned his head. He wasn't alone in the bed. 

Beside him, lying on her side facing away from him, was a night elf woman. She had pale skin and thick, long hair the colour of a twilit sky. One pointed ear stuck up from the glossy mass of her hair, and the quilt had fallen away from her body, leaving her exposed to the waist. Her frame was muscular and strong, her waist neatly tapered.

Inwardly, Khadgar groaned. Bits and pieces of memories came back to him, and he sifted through them even as he still didn't dare to move. It had been a late night in the Lunarfall Inn. He had drunk too much. The Commander had been there. 

The Commander was the opposite of an aloof leader, and frequently made it a habit to drink and relax with the soldiers of her garrison. Everyone liked her because of it—she was undeniably the boss, but she was also one of them. He recalled, wincing, that there had been singing. 

All right, he thought, so how did I get from singing bawdy tavern songs and having one too many cups of ale to waking up beside the Hero of Azeroth herself? Snatches of memory revealed themselves, more sensory than cerebral, and he found himself blushing as body-memories of soft warm skin and slick, tight heat rose up and bathed him in pleasant recollection. His body responded, and he hissed as he tried to will his erection back down. 

The Commander ’s snoring abruptly stopped. Khadgar held himself motionless, both aching for and dreading the moment when she remembered what they had done. 

He didn't think he had taken advantage of her.  The Commander liked to drink, but he would wager they had been as drunk as each other last night, and besides, he didn't think there was a person alive on any world who could coerce  that woman into doing something she didn't feel like—at least, not without deadly consequences. Maybe that should have worried him, but he knew himself as well. 

When was the last time he had been intimate with anyone? It had been... a while. 

Kelindrina stirred and then rolled over. Khadgar was treated to a sleepy grin, half obscured by stray locks of blue hair, before  she reached out for him. 

"Good morning, Archmage," she said. It was only a preliminary judgement, but she didn't  _ sound _ regretful. In fact, Khadgar's uncertainty on that point was put to rest a moment later, when  her hand slid down his belly and wrapped around his semi-hard cock.  She stroked him gently, familiarly, and slid her body closer to his so she could press herself against his side. She nuzzled into the corner of his jaw and nipped his earlobe. Khadgar's eyes fluttered shut and his breath caught in his throat. Kelindrina had large, strong hands, and she handled him expertly. She treated him to long, slow strokes up and down his length, and his cock soon rose to a state of full hardness. He squirmed and made a small sound, quickly becoming helpless under the night elf's touch. 

"You're rested and ready for more, then?" Kelindrina said. 

"Hm?" Khadgar had difficulty processing a coherent thought. His cock throbbed in time with his heartbeat, and moisture beaded upon its tip. Kelindrina's eyes glowed like stars, and her smile was bright as the sun. She quickly straddled him, rising up and letting the blankets fall away, revealing her nude body in all its glory. She guided his cock to her pussy and sank down atop him. Khadgar groaned as his length was engulfed in searing heat, and as Kelindrina's internal walls massaged and held him tightly. Inside she was soft and smooth as silk, slick and so so tight. He felt her muscles flex around him, and it made him whimper. He reached for her, kneaded her powerful thighs, her wide hips. She grinned down at him, baring her fangs, and started to lift and lower herself up and down on Khadgar's dick. The Archmage gazed down to where his body joined with hers, and watched, mesmerised, as his cock disappeared again and again into her lush, juicy cunt. The elf leant over him and placed her hands on his shoulders. He gazed up at her beautiful face, framed by curtains of long, soft hair, and brought his hands up to her chest to caress her breasts. She squirmed upon his length, biting her lip and screwing her face up in pleasure. She fucked him thoroughly, and soon all he could do was hold on for the ride. He gripped her waist as she impaled herself forcefully upon his thick rod over and over. The pleasure was too much to bear, and even though he held on for as long as he could, soon enough he thundered over the edge of ecstasy and spilled himself inside her.

"Ch-Champion!" he cried, as his body bucked beneath her and his cock pumped a generous load of hot, potent c ome  deep inside her pussy.  The Commander snarled and fucked him even harder, making him whimper as his now hypersensitive cock was roughly used for her pleasure. 

Just as she looked about to climax, she climbed off Khadgar's cock and straddled his face instead. She rubbed her pussy back and forth on the mage's face, rubbing her clit at the same time, and when she did come she squirted her pleasure all over Khadgar's face and into his open mouth. He licked and kissed every part of her sex, not even minding that he could barely breathe, and simply drank in the taste and scent of her, groaning in deep satisfaction as he did so. He tasted himself, too, as his semen leaked out of her, and he ended up with a glaze of his own c ome on his face as well as hers. 

When  she was satisfied at last,  Kelindrina rolled off him and lay back down by his side. She sprawled on her back, her arms folded behind her head to make a pillow.

Khadgar lay there, panting, the night elf amazon having drained him of not only his seed but his energy as well. To say he couldn't believe his luck would be an understatement. 

After a little while, he turned onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. He thought  Kelindrina might have fallen asleep, but as he looked down at her she opened one glowing eye and gave him a smirk. 

"Not bad for an old man," she said. "But I'm not finished with you yet." She spread her legs, and Khadgar's gaze was drawn unavoidably down her body, to where her glistening sex lay open for him. 

He was on all fours in an instant, and crawled down the elf's body and nestled himself in between her thighs. He lowered his face to her pussy and licked her folds and then her clit. This time,  she lay still, content now to relax and let Khadgar pleasure her rather than riding his face as she had moments before. He was pleased—he had always enjoyed servicing a lover with his mouth and listening to every little sound of pleasure he drew out with his  skilful ministrations. He suckled on  her nether lips, glided his tongue between all of her folds, and swirled and thrust it inside her  entrance . He wrapped his arms around her thighs and pressed his face as close to her as possible, burying his tongue inside her with unabashed enthusiasm. Kelindrina stroked his dishevelled hair and gently rocked her hips, making small moans and grunts now and then when Khadgar did something particularly good. 

"Mm, now use your fingers," she said. 

Khadgar obediently moved his mouth back up to Kelindrina's clit, and slid two thick fingers into her pussy. He began to thrust, gently at first but harder at the night elf's urging. She was already stretched and lubricated, after all, and Khadgar was quickly learning that she liked things a little bit rough. He growled,  plunging his fingers into her pussy with quick, hard thrusts whilst his tongue flicked and swirled over her clit at an almost frantic pace. He brought her to a second climax, and continued just long enough to taste her juices on his tongue once more, before rising up on his knees and rubbing his length against her quivering cunt.

"I'm sorry, champion," he said. He was hard again, and impatient.

"Don't be,"  she repli ed, spreading her legs wider for him. He  sank back inside her and immediately started to thrust back and forth. He wasn't worried about hurting her, he knew she liked it. She put her hands behind her head again and watched him with a grin. Her breasts bounced each time Khadgar rammed into her, and the next moment he had leant down and taken one of her nipples into his mouth. She spread her thighs as wide as she could, and he continued to suck on the commander's tits as he fucked her with a harsh ferocity that surprised even him. He didn't know what had come over him, but he didn't care to think about it, not when  her pussy was gripping him hard and his cock was pulsing so hard it felt like it would explode. 

"That's it," she cooed, still smiling. "Give me all you've got." She lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. "Now rub my clit. Good boy."

"Wh-what?" Khadgar looked up, flustered, but obeyed even as he tried to work out his feelings on being spoken to in such a way. It had made him lose his rhythm, and his cock twitched. Sweat was pouring down his back, and he trembled with barely suppressed need. He rubbed  the Commander’s  clit just as ordered, and resumed his rough thrusting. 

"Yes, like that. Now harder," Kelindrina instructed. 

"Yes,  C hampion," Khadgar panted. He fucked her for all he was worth, and was rewarded when she tightened around him, arched her back off the bed, and came a third time. 

" _ Now  _ you can come," Kelindrina said when her climax passed. 

Khadgar let out a strangled yell and released his last shreds of control. He rammed his cock as deep into  her body as he could, grunting and gasping as he emptied his balls inside her and filled her womb with thick, hot c ome . It took a long time, his orgasm drawing out as he continued to grind and rut into her. He was behaving like an animal. It was shameful, he knew that, but Light, if it didn't feel  _ good _ ...

Eventually he pulled out, and Kelindrina gently pushed him onto his back. He was exhausted, a sweaty and dishevelled mess. He stared at the ceiling, his eyes hazy and unfocused. Kelindrina smoothed his hair and patted his chest. 

" _ Good _ boy," she said. She kissed his cheek, and his eyes closed and he gave a little moan. "Now, I'm going to get up. There's a demon encroachment in Talador I need to go and deal with, but you can stay here. Rest, sleep. You'll need to gather your strength for when I return tonight." 

With that,  she got up out of the bed and left the room, going to wash and dress and leaving Khadgar in post-orgasmic euphoria in her bed. His breathing became slower and more even, and soon he succumbed to sleep. Before she left the garrison, Kelindrina looked in on him. The Archmage was sprawled naked in her bed, the blankets doing little to cover up his muscular frame or his now-softened cock, which still glistened with their combined fluids, resting upon his thigh. He was big even when he wasn't hard, and it was difficult for her to resist the urge to simply wake him up and spend the day in bed instead of out hero-ing. But she would be back at nightfall, and she would have hours then to put the mage through his paces. She contented herself by caressing his chest as he slept, then trailing her fingertips down his belly and then along the full length of his cock. He stirred but didn't wake—she had tired him out nicely—and she smirked and reached between his legs to fondle his large, heavy balls. She suppressed a groan. So many things she could do to him, she could barely even choose. She reminded herself again that she would have all the time in the world, _ later _ , and reluctantly backed away. She left Khadgar to sleep, closed her bedchamber door behind her, and set out, safe in the knowledge that whatever adventures she got up to, she would be thinking about him the whole day.


End file.
